plasticaddictfandomcom-20200213-history
Plastic Addict 27: Supreme Cheetor (3rd Worst)
TJ Omega announces that he has reached 8000 subscribers, and thanks his fans and viewers for their support. He then says that this next one on the list might surprise a lot people. Not because it's on the list, but where it's placed. #3 is Beast Machines Supreme Cheetor, the most infamous toy on the list. TJ explains that Supreme Cheetor at the time was the biggest and most expensive toy Hasbro released for Transformers in over a decade, and with the rise of both BotCon and the internet, they hyped it as being the most show accurate toy of the cartoon. Beginning in beast mode, TJ notes that Hasbro also hyped that it was big as a house cat, though at 9 inches tall and 20 inches from tail to nose, it's a pretty small cat. TJ notes that there are three shades of yellow in this form, one of them being translucent plastic. He also notes that despite being labelled as show accurate, the cheetah legs don't look like how they were in the show, the spots aren't on the right limbs, the hips are too scrawny, the chest is very bulky, blades and points from the robot mode that didn't belong on the beast mode are here, and the shoulder crystals are showing. The face is even worse with molding not found from the cartoon, the color apps not being more prominent, and the purple is replaced with black paint. TJ admits that one of the gimmicks, which is to have Cheetor turn his head like he's found a prey, is broken on his, and also admits that it's missing a leg guard and the missiles. While he has a rule against reviewing an incomplete toy, a fan donated this toy to him so he doesn't mind. There are other gimmicks such as lighting chest and brain, and pull back on the toy lets out a weak roar while his fur furls out. TJ then mentions despite the multiple joints showing, there is very little articulation in this mode, except for the mid section joint. With the arms loaded with gimmicks, and not much to do with the legs, it's a brick of a beast mode. TJ then explains the transformation, and that despite being a big Transformer, Cheetor's is very basic. In robot mode, TJ is frightened by Cheetor's face. He then criticizes the green pain being over done, spots where there shouldn't be, the eyes being the wrong color, and no purple at all. He also notes of the jaw opening gimmick, making him look like he's part of an exorcism. TJ admits that the sharp edges from beast mode look better in robot mode and more accurate, but notes that Transformers are suppose to be more than the robot mode. Also, the chest is bulky and not wide enough, the arms still lack the spots, he isn't suppose to have stomach craters, and the different shades of yellow make him look broken up. He admits the articulation on the left arm is fine, but the wrist is limited to a claw attack gimmick that didn't appear on the show. The right doesn't have much articulation since it's hindered by a missile launching gimmick when you bend the arm back with a weak blast sound effet. The last piece of criticism is that Supreme Cheetor is the most top heavy Transformer ever, made worse by his scrawny over jointed legs. TJ reveals that when this was first released, it costed about $50. But after a long time shelf-warming, it went down to at least $20 on Amazon. TJ Omega concludes that this toy is both under and over engineered with too many gimmicks, robot mode parts that sacrifice the beast mode, and that this toy still isn't show accurate. He even notes that the deluxe version did a bit better. The worse thing about this though, there are two Transformer toys that are worse than this.